The following background information may present examples of specific aspects of the prior art (e.g., without limitation, approaches, facts, or common wisdom) that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon.
It is known to provide a bottle for containing consumable liquids. Typically, the bottle is generally cylindrical with a closed end and an open end. Generally, the liquid contents are not consumed directly form the bottle. Further, when liquid is poured through the open end into a cup, the liquid may be spilled. A wine bottle is a bottle used for holding wine, generally made of glass. Typically, a wine bottle holds about 750 milliliters of wine. Some wines are fermented in the bottle, others are bottled only after fermentation.
Generally, a single serving wine bottle is a smaller versions of standard 750 ml. wine bottles, and generally have a metal cap. Once purchased, the cap is removed and the contents are poured into a separate glass for consumption. In situations when a glass is not available, the wine could be consumed directly from the bottle.
It is recognized that often, wine bottles are too large and heavy for the user to drink the beverage straight out of the bottle, and using a glass or cup is preferred. Under many circumstances, a glass or a cup is, however, not readily available. It is also recognized that a miniature bottle of alcohol is difficult to drink from because the opening from which the liquid is dispensed is small and narrow.
Furthermore, it is generally considered socially unacceptable to drink directly from any wine bottle, let alone a mini-bottle of wine. Thus it would be advantageous to alleviate the problem of drinking directly from such bottles while providing a drinking vessel assembly that aerates the wine as it flows from the bottle and creates a seal with the bottle neck to prevent leakage and inhibit formation of air bubbles in the wine.
It is known in the art that letting wine breathe, or aerate, improves its taste. This is because tannins are the chemicals that make wine astringent; they are what make the mouth pucker and feel dry after taking a sip. In older vintages, tannins break down in the bottle as the wine's bouquet evolves. In young, full-bodied reds, however, tannins can overwhelm a wine's more delicate flavors. Aerating wine lessens its astringency by breaking down its tannins and opening up its bouquet.
Other proposals have involved containers that operate with bottles of consumable liquid. The problem with these containers is that they are not portable and easily detachable from the bottle. Also, they do not work to aerate the liquid as it pours out the bottle. Even though the above cited containers meets some of the needs of the market, a portable drinking vessel assembly that serves as an accessory to wine bottles that facilitates drinking a liquid directly from the bottle while also aerating the liquid is still desired.